Knock before you enter
by citric-runner
Summary: Mark has a bad habit which leads to... compromising situations. Yaoishounenai, lime.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or references to the game Fire Emblem.

Warning: Contains yaoi/ shounen-ai.

Knock Before You Enter

Chapter 1: Red and Green

Mark, the mysterious tactician of the army set out to destroy Nergal wasn't really all that mysterious. In fact, there was nothing ominous or dramatic about his origins either. He was the third (and youngest) son of a retired Ostian tactician who had cut short his promising military career to raise a nice little family in Elibe. Unable to forget his days of derring-do, Mark's father had attempted to train his sons as tacticians. It was Mark's eldest brother who had started the little family tradition of going on a year-long journey to hone these tactical skills at the age of seventeen.

So with his parents' blessings and a rather disappointing lack of melodrama, Mark had left Elibe a week after his seventeenth birthday for his road trip. He'd made his way across the land, leading a small campaign with fair success here and there, before ending up mugged, unconscious and a newly-converted amnesiac in Sacae. There he was found by a certain green-haired swords mistress and the rest, as they say, is history.

Nothing mysterious about him at all.

Unfortunately, due to the generally open atmosphere of his home and upbringing, Mark had never really acquired certain practices which might irk traveling companions. Like knocking before entering a room with a closed door for instance…

Having come across a convenient town and their purses swelled with an unexpected windfall from a grateful (and generous) town, Lynn's Legion was staying the night in an inn. A pleasant change from mildewed ruins, open plains and dense forests. Full of a nice, warm dinner, Mark bid his roommate, Will, goodnight and settled down to enjoy the soft feather bed. He was most dismayed to discover that the cheery archer snored.

Loudly, thunderously, reverberatingly, Will snored. A few minutes after his bed began o shake from the noise, Mark marveled futilely at how sounds that were barely noticeable out in the open were attention-riveting indoors. In this case, ear-drum bursting to boot. Sighing, the tactician rolled out of bed and gathered up his duvet and pillow. He'd have to go and sleep in one of the other rooms, on the cold, hard, floorboards. Sleeping with Lynn and Florina was out of the question (for any number of fairly obvious reasons), so he found himself outside Sain and Kent's room.

The door was closed but light still streamed from under the wooden barrier and there was the soft rumble of voices coming from inside. Confident that he would not be disturbing their sleep, Mark pushed open the door…

"Ah, finally, an inn!"

Sain threw his pack down onto the floor and took a running jump which landed him on one of the two single beds with a loud creak of protesting timbers. Rolling to prop himself on an elbow, the knight cocked an eyebrow suggestively at his companion from under his lush fringe.

"Man, I've missed having a bed. Wanna know why?"

"Why?"

Kent lowered his pack to the floor by the remaining bed and eased himself gingerly down onto it. His horse had been doing a lot of galloping in their battles of late and he was sore.

"Because, my dear friend, of the things you can do on them."

Kent ignored the thoroughly lecherous look his friend sent his way and began to unbuckle his boots.

"Doesn't that sound like it might be fun?"

The red knight didn't rise to the bait. Having shed his footwear, he began to unbuckle his armor, maintaining his stoic silence. The bed shifted beneath him and when he lifted his gaze, he saw that Sain had settled himself next to him and was regarding him with solemn green eyes.

"Kent, I, Sain, knight of the noble house of Caelin hereby swear to you that I didn't mean a single word I said to any of the many lovely ladies who I have flirted with."

No reply rewarded the confession and Sain wondered if watching his incessant flirting had finally driven Kent mad. Standing, he strode over to his bed and began to strip off his own armor. He didn't mean for his next words to sound bitter, but they did.

"Would it help if I said I'm sorry?"

"Not if you don't want to."

Knowing hands undid the straps of his body armor, lowering it to the ground with a soft thug before grabbing his waist, squeezing gently before moving on to un-strap the guards which protected his thighs. The green knight sighed in relief and turned around to wrap his arms around his lover's neck.

"But I do. I don't want you to be angry. It's just… I don't people to know we're… you know. Gay."

"Doesn't mean you have to flirt with everything on two legs with breasts."

You're jealous."

Sain grinned and playfully ground his hips against the taller red-head's. He was answered with a growl and as the last of his armor fell to the floor, he found himself being thrown back onto his bed, a most unmanly squeal emitting from his throat.

"You bet I am."

Then Kent's wonderfully warm mouth was against his. The cavalier moaned and traced his lover's wind-chapped lips with his tongue before inviting him to deepen the kiss and explore his mouth. When they came up for air, Kent grinned at the man pinioned beneath him.

"Is that a lance in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

Sain blushed and slapped Kent's arm.

"And you say I have corny lines."

"But you think I'm hot anyway," Kent pointed out.

How could Sain contest that remark? For all his being a stiff shirt, in the intimacy of their private moments, Kent could be downright wild.

"Talk about being a monster in the bedroom," Sain muttered as the red-head leaned forward to kiss his neck. The other knight only chuckled in response before his hands went straight for Sain's pants. They didn't undo any buttons though, settling instead on stroking the hardened shaft through the cloth. A low moan made the skin under Kent's lips vibrate pleasingly in response. Gently he pushed the green-clad knight down into the cheap, saggy inn mattress, pausing in his assault of the other's neck. Seeing as they spent most of their time either fighting, training or traveling in the saddle, neither man had much by the way of soft areas. There was however this _one _spot on Sain's neck…

"Ow! Kent, you bit me!"

"Be glad I only do it in bed."

The brunette had the decency to blush as his lover and comrade in arms (literally) straddled his thighs. Then again, the reaction may have been attributed to the callused hand Kent slipped into his pants to stroke his member.

And then, just as Kent leaned over to kiss Sain, one hand down the other's pants, the door opened and their tactician stepped in.

"Hi you two. Sorry t- HOLY FLUX!"

"Uh, Mark, this… this isn't what it, uh, looks like."

Sain might have jumped out of the compromising position he was in if not for Kent's very solid and immovable weight over him. As it was, he could only lie where he was and try to convince their tactician that his best friend did NOT have his hands in his pants because they were gay as sin.

"It's not?"

Mark looked a very amusing (if one looked at the situation objectively) mixture of shocked and very skeptical. Mildly disturbed too perhaps… Sain wished Kent would take his hand out of his pants until the young man went away. He also wished that Kent would help him by doing a little of the talking. St Elmine, HE wasn't supposed to be the smart one!

"No, it's not. Unless it looks like Sain and I are gay and make love to one another."

The green cavalier silently took back his latter wish. Mark blushed and looked at a suddenly fascinating knot in the wooden floorboards.

"Uh, right. Sorry, should have knocked. You two, uh, have, um, fun. Yeah. I-I'll just be going now."

With an embarrassed little, "meep", the teenager slammed the door shut behind him. Sain and Kent continued to stare blankly at the now-closed portal for a good minute more before one of Kent spoke.

"Should have barricaded it."

"Yeah… what do you think he wanted anyway? He was carrying a pillow."

"Maybe Will kicked him out."

"You don't suppose they…"

Kent honestly considered the proposal for a moment, even saying it out loud, as if making it audible would test the theory's credibility.

"Will and Mark are… gay? And you think they had a lovers' tiff?"

"Maybe. I mean… you never know, right?"

"Sain, you know Mark's not going to tell anyone about what he saw, right?"

the green knight just worried his bottom lip between his teeth and looked away. Kent was right of course, even though he hadn't actually said anything of the sort. Mark was not gay, Sain just wanted him to be because then he definitely wouldn't tell anyone about what he had seen. Then again, the tactician wasn't exactly the gossiping type. So maybe… their secret was safe for a little longer. As his lover bent down to nip at his collar bones, another revelation hit the cavalier.

"Kent, our door _has_ a lock!"

Mark shivered on the cold, hard floorboards outside Lynn and Florina's room, trying to ignore the thunderous snores coming from the room to his right and the imagined sounds of passion from the door to his left. It would be a long night…

-End chapter one.

Why is it, even though I've planned out several more chapters, this whole thing just feels like an excuse to write Fire Emblem lime?

Sain: because it is?

Touche.

p.s. should this be rated (M)?


End file.
